CONTINUACION LA PROFECIA
by Catlion
Summary: no me dio tiempo la ultima vez de completarla igualmente hoy...ya que es de noche y tengo que dormir Bueno leanlo y sepan que el destino de everfree depende de una sola potra embarasada... que sucedera? descubranlo y lo sabran a y perdonen las faltas de orotgrafia.. mi teclado me trollea aveces


**ESTA SEMANA EN SU PUESTO DE REVISTAS... NAH.. PERO QUE ESTOY ESCRBIENDO... COMO SEA ... EN ESTA SEMANA RESPONDERE SUS DUDAS EN MI CORREO EXLUCSIVAMENTE AHORA SI CONTINUEMOS**

**EN EL ANTERIOR DOCUMENTO (ACLARO:YA NO ME DIO TIENPO DE SEGUIR ASI QUE ESTO NO ES UNA CONTINUACION LO ESCRIBO PARA QUE ME DE UNA REFERENCIA YA QUE AVECES SE ME OLVIDA ALGO). **

**RESPONDIENDO LAS PREGUNAS QUE HICE EN EL ANTERIOR DOCUMENTO:**

**1 *SAND* ES UNA FORZTALESA ESTILO LEGION EXTRANGERA **

**2 SI CLOUD FALLA PARTE DE SU FURTURO NO SE REALIZARA Y LA PROFECIA NO SE CUMPLIRA**

**3 LA CRIATURA SE SABRA CON SU DEVIDO TIEMPO**

**4 PoRQUE HICE ESAS PREGURNTAS?... PORQUE SI. lol **

_**SIGAMOS**_

CLoud arruvo al tercer dia de su partida de Canterlot, el viaje en el desierto es demaciado agotador,ya que pderdio a 4 elementos muy valiosos para su compañia... 2 rastreadores y 2 infiltradores, los demas (46) muy agotados y moribundos.

-"esta bien chicos.. hemos llegado...descancen y reincorpornence a las filas"

Cada uno de ellos camio asia las puertas de madera vieja.y carcomida por el sol,los muros desgatados por el paso del tiempo, parte de su estructura derrumbandoce,pero aun de de ellos suena el cuerno de su arribo.. pero sin respuesta, el cuerno sono 3 veces,pero sin respuesta alguna.

"tu.. ve "-ordena Cloud con una voz seca

Un joven se acerco a puerta.. de la nada cae herido...desde lo alto de las puertas un grito que decia:

-"NO SON BIENVENIDOS... NO TENEMOS MAS COMIDA NI AGUA... VALLANSE..."

-"no hemos venido en ese plan... venimos a reforzar sus lineas.. tramos comida... agua y municion"-dijo un sargento

Y las puertas se abrieron... en la explanada muchos cadaveres de los 2 vandos, de un lado ponis del otro la tropa sintio el olor putrido de los cuerpos,los pricioneros grifos escarbaban tumbas para sus muertos mientras que los ponis hacien lo mismo y los contaban a cada uno de ellos.

-"oh mi señora... sargento de primera clase arrow fist... me alegro que esten aqui.. cuantos son?"- y mira a los soldados

-"no mas de 40... perdone sargento que no seamos mas de lo que esperaba... solo tome a quienes vi.."

-"entiendo...hay noticias del frente?... que ha ordenado su majestad?"

-"solo que defendamos este fuerte... su majestad cree que si este fuerte es tomado.. los grifos entraran a la ciudad desde el norte"

-"oh.. ya veo...con razon los atauqes han sido muy duros... no sabemos si duraremos en esta batalla"- el se sento ya sin animos y se quito el casco para limpiarse el sudor de su frente-"mi señora deve benir a ver esto" le respondio

Van asia al calvoso ... los prisioneros muy serios... no hablaban,pero muy arrogantes, la exprecion de odio en sus miradas, ellos caminan asia una pequeña puerta de hierro, desgastada por los años, el sargento la abre y ven algo extraño, una nueva arma grifo

-"mi señora.. abia visto usted ago asi?"

-"en realidad no.. que es?"

-"lo estamos averiguando... pero los grifos lo llaman *artilleria blindada*"

-"blindada?... -"

-"si.. blindada,muy fuerte apenas nosotros hemos resistido,pero los muros no.. hemos recuperado varias y nuestros ingenieros estan tratando de enter esa tecnolgia... de ser exitosa la podremos usar en su contra.."

-"he he he... no podran ganar con esas rudimentarias armas... su tecnologia es obsoleta"- un grifo interrumpe

-"y... tu que sabes ..." dijo Cloud molesta

-"solo dire que estan perdidos... de esta noche no pasaran ..."- y rio como un maniaco

-"maldicion.. hijo de perra.. sargento que todo poni capas de pelar se enliste para esta noche.. que los ingeniaros se apresuren ... utilisaremos su tencologia"

-"pero mi señora... aun no podemos.."

-"es una orden sargento-" dijo aun mas molesta

Todos parecian un ejambre de abejas,llendo de un lado a otro, poniendo,quitando,llevando a los heridos a una sona segura,todos atardecer se vuelve negro,en el orizonte se logra ver una gran masa negra.

-"mi señora... los rastreadores dicen que una gran orda de grifos se acercan."

-"cuantos son?"-pregunto asustada

-"decenas de miles"

-"tantos son?... pero como es que paso esto...?"- se pregunto y horrorisada se sento mientras todos corrian a sus posiciones.

Llega la noche... una noche fria,aungustiosa, cada soldado con la mirada asia el orizonte mientras que el enemigo se acecaba,su marcha hacia temblar el suelo,el choque de las armaduras se hacia cada ves mas fuerte,sus antorchas parecian almas de muerte,Cloud muy asustada pensaba:

-"que hago?.. que hago?... hoy no resistiremos... maldicion... todo acaba esta noche.."

Una voz se escucho en su cabeza:

-"NO... TU DEVES RESISTIR A COMO DE LUGAR"

-"quien eres?.. acaso eres tu..?"

-"DEVES PELAR PARA QUE ESA CRIATURA NASCA"-y la voz desaparecio tal como llego

Cloud se armo una ves ma de valor y espero a que llegaran,con su armadura lista,obserba desde lo mas alto de la fortalesa... todo el lugar esta sitiado.. antorchas a su alrededor...los grifos empesaron la provocacion:

-"vamos hijos de puta... peleen.. no se escondan, salgan"

-"cobardes... ni su princesa los salvara"

Entre otras palabras y gritos...mientras los que estaban adentro... temblaban de miedo... cada uno de ellos sentia la muerte en sus espaldas,Cloud da la orden: "ABRAN FUEGO"... los arqueros y los que tenian la tecnologia grifo disararon... matando a quienes veian,los grifos no tardaron en responder,una detonacion se escucho desde la entrada,derrumbnado solo una parte del muro que la hueco.. en ese hueco los dispaos de los grifos perpretaba a quienes estaban en la explanada omo refuerso... la artilleria grifo disparaba a los muros donde estaban los arqueros... las detonaciones descuartisaban a quines tenian la mala fortuna de estar en ese lugar,los gritos de los heridos no se hicieron de esperar,tripas,sesos,carne voalba por ambos todas partes...el regimiento de Cloud no superaba los 200 efectivos.. pero con esa tecnologia rudimentaria pero efectiva los estaban descuartisando.

Cloud horrorisada manda a los que estab abajo a disparar para apoyo de los muros... ellos obedesen pero es muy tarde... los grifos atacan la puerta..

-"Maldicion... vamos desenvainen.. a la entrada ... corran"

Cloud arriva a la entrada,los golpes de los grifos es muy contundente, los que estaban arriba de la puerta, con puedras,ecobros y sus lanzas les arrojaban,intentando frenarlos,pero los superaban en numero,Cloud esta nerviosa,no sabe que hacer... varios muerren del otro lado.. mientras que ella esta en ese lugar ... se replega al centro y llorando se decie :-"he fallado... porque...no...NOOO"-.

Pero recordo lo que vio en el espejo,la criatura... esa potranca ... no sabia quien era .. pero si lo que podria hacer.. asi que regreso al combate... los grifos rompen la peurta... rapidmente los ponis intentan frenarlos..Cloud toma una arma grifo y arremte contra ellos ...

-"vamos... malditos ineptos.. intenten entrar... vamos.. aqui los espero"-lo dice con furia...

Rapidamente los que podian pelear.. toman algo de madera y la puerta misma para atrancarla y cerrarla...mientras en el otro lado... las deotnaciones poni sesan.. se quedaron sin municion... igualmente los arqueros... los pegasos le arrojaban escombros... pero eran derribados.. los que sobrebibien aran acribillados y otros despedasados por las garras enemigas.

La batalla dura asta el amanecer... todos estan repelgados en el improvisado hospital... heridos y morivundos ... toso estan.. son apenas 9 incluida Cloud.

"mi señora ... que hacemos.."

-"nada... solo rendirnos... y tratar de sobrevivir"

-"pero mi señora.."

la puerta del hospital se rompe.. y entran solo los de mayor rango..matando alos heridos..y solo dejando a Cloud y a un uicornio segado por la explocion cerca de su cara

-"buena batalla que me ha dado capitana?"

-"Cloud Faster...y deje de sus formalidades... que espera.. mateme"

-"no.. aun no..no es el tiempo.. mire no tengo mucho timepo.. la dejare ir junto con su amigo.. solo para que usted le diga a Celestia que no caeremos mas en sus juegos.."

-"pero de que habla...?"

-"rompanle las alas... y al cortenle el cuerno"

2 grifos le rompen las alas.. y a el .. le cortan todo el cuerno (nota.. el cuenro no es un hueso en algunos casos lo es... pero la mayoria es como nuestras unñas o pelo muy duri)

"se de su fama Cloud... solo queria serciorarme de que no lo utilice...dejenal en el decierto... si vive.. visiteme en Canterlot cuando lo tomemos"

A los 2 los sacan de la fotalesa totalmente en ruinas... la golpean.. Cuando reacciona todos se habian ido.. y aquel unicornio le dieron el tiro de gracia...asi que .. con el dolor de sus alas rotas camino.. durente dias.. sin agua ni comida...asta desmayarse.

Ella sueña ...

En ese sueño... siente un fuerte dolor de parto... Celestia solo mirando... pero ella ve que su hijo .. nace muerto.. y rapidmente despierta... y mira a su alrededor..el cielo.. se percata que esta volando ...

-"descueda.. yo te devolvere el favor"

-"Ce-Celest...Celestira..."

Cando reacina. en el hospital estan muchos guardias y medicos... rapidamente la atienden...Ella se sorprende

"esta en perfecto estado.. sus alas se an recuperado... deve tomar un descanso... su reavilitacion sera totalmente dolorosa y agotadora"-dijo un medico

-"por ordenes de la princesa Celestia...usted queda temporalmente relevada de su cargo asta su pronta recuperacion"

-"QUEE?...he perdido mis alas?.. no no.. esto no esta pasando... no porque?"

"calma suñoerita.. usted no las ha perdido.. pero si seriamente lastimadas..lo sorprendente es que su estructura es muy extraña..puede expulsar sus plumas.. de una forma mortal.. asi que descanse... y valla con su majestad.. la esta esperando"

"pero como.. si no puedo volar..?"

"esta alla afuera... no la ha dejado de visitar durante estos 4 meses"

"wow wow wow.. espera.. 4 meses?"

"si.. uested estubo inconciente durante 4 meses"

"y que paso ganamos...?"

"no se repotan mas ataques ... estan todos en alerta maxima.. pero le sujiero que salga.. y toma un descanso...ten una vida.. casate y ten familia"

"aun no.. primero mi dever.."

Sale del los cuartos de recuperacion...y ve a Celestia totalmente dormida..

"Celestia... despierta... ya nos podemos ir"

"mmm.. estas bien.. deacuerdo ... dime.. tienes hambre?"

"si... mucha"

Celestia la lleva a Canterlot y ordena a sus mejores cocineros a preparar un banquete solo para las 2 .. nadie esta invitado.

Los cocineros le preparan una mesa explendorosa,una mesa enorme de 10 metros..oviamente rectangular,a cada 2 metros comida desde la mas sofisticada asta la mas censilla. incluso el postre

"pe.. pe. pero dije que tenia hambre... mas no que me moria de hambre"

-"es solo para nosotras,ven acompañame"

Celestia acostumbrada a todo eso.. pues empiesa a comer como lo hace misntras tanto se sento... y escojio poco ... y degusto.. la cara que puso al probar solo un bocadillo. fue de WOW ella sigui y sigui comiendo asta artarse...

-"querida.. falta el postre"

-"aun ay mas?... ya no Celestia.. gracias..pero estoy satisfecha"

Rieron y charlaron un buen rato..Celestia bromenado y CLoud riendo..Cloud bromeando y Celestia riendo ... por largas horas.. asta la hora de dormir

-"Cloud.. esta es tu habitacion... disfrutala... la mia esta a un lado ... si necesitas algo solo pidelo a los guerdias... pero si me necesitas solo ven "

-"esta bien.. solo necesi...to...WOw... este lugar es inmenso...mas grande que la barraca donde dormia"

-"si lo se... ordene que estubiese lo mas comoda posible.. descansa... mañana tenemos cosas que ahcer..."

-"pe..pe.. pero ... yo.. WOW las ventanas..."-Corre para salir al balcon-"la vista ... el aire... es increible... gracias"

-"no ay de que.. tu descansa... nos vemos en la mañana"

Cloud se quede en la habitacion... mirando las pinturas...ademirando el tallado de las columnas.. todo... asta que porfin le dio sueño.. fue a la cama.. se acosto.. y fue como un pedaso de nube super esponjada... se relajo que en cuestion se minutos se durmio...

-"despierte señorita... tenemos que limpiar su habitacion.."

2 mucamas muy bien arregladas la estaban esperando ... junto con 2 guardias

-"hem.. es necesario que me despierten tan temprano?"

-"no es temprano señorita... ya ha pasado el medio dia"

"ahh... QUE oh rayos rayos se me hace tarde para el desayuno... porque no me despertaron antes?"

-"lo hicimos pero usted no despertaba...su majestad ordeno que la dejesemos tranquila... pero nos urgia despertarla ya que tiene una agenda que cumplir"

-"agenda?"

Las mucamas la sacan de cuarto.. la meten al baño...

"hey hey hey... no me bañare con ustedes en frente... es privado"

-"lo sabemos señorita.."

-"y bien?"

-"solo le ayudaremos"

-"... aja .. no me referia austedes 2... si no a los guardias..."

Los guardias se sonrojaron y se salieron..las mucamas la meten a la bañera...y empiesan a labarle la crin..a tallarle la espalda y con mucho cuidado las alas...

"ouch...ouuuuch... no tan fuerte...ooouuch...eso me dolio"

-"ahora a usted le toca labarse..."

-"si eso queria...que... oh cierto..je je.. por favor les gustaria voltearse..."

-"esta bien.."

...

-"y bien?"

-"perdon pero son ordenes..."

"ordenes,acaso dijo Celestia que me bañacen y lavasen en mis partes...?"

-"si señorita"

-"oh que bien ... estabien salganse...AHORA"

las 2 mucamas salieron despaboridas...

Ya en la sala del trono

"Buenos dias CLoud... como estubo tu baño"

-"mal.."

."que no te gusto.. ordenare que usen mas jabon"

."no.. no...es que..."

-"ahh el agua.. muy fria verdad, entonces dire que la caleinten mas"

."NO... es que.. tienen que verme todo el tiempo?"

-"mmm, no necesariamente"

-"entoces explicame ...PORQUE DIANTRES ME VEN MIENTRAS ME LAVO EN MIS PARTES?"

-"ohh.. si te incomoda.. pudiste decirles de un principio que te dejasen sola en el baño"

"se puede hacer eso?"

-"yo lo hago todo el tiempo... si lo se es muy incomodo, hablando de otro tema.. ya desayunaste?"

-"no.. ahora que lo mencionas no.."

-"pues ve a la cocina y pide lo que quieras.."

-"lo que quiera hmmm"- y se va del lugar ...

Despues del desayuno...Celestia ordena que le lleven un vestido muy elegante... y llevarselo a su habitacion... ya que en la noche sera la gran gala del galope..

-"Cloud... he mandado que te lleven un vestido a tu habitacion.. revisalo y si te gusta .. alistate para esta noche..."

-"que celebramos...tu cumpleaños numero 400?."

-"je je...n, hoy se celebra la gran gala del galope"

-"que.. es hoy...mmm nunca tuve la oportuidad de asistir.. y menos de ser inviada..o algo por el estilo.. porque mi pare..."

-"si.. lo se...pero no importa eres mi invitada.. tienes acceso a todo el castillo... zona preferente y sola real... solo no te alejes mucho.."

-"estabien.. gracias.. muchas gracias"

-"no ay deque.."

Cloud va asia su ahbitacion..y ve el vestido en su cama.. 4 mucamas se lo muestran bien...

"valla.. es hermoso... el diseño... y...y .. los colores..."

-"nos alegra que le alla gustado... quiere probarlo?"

-"mmm... mejor no.. tendrian que bolverlo a lavar... planchar y volverlo a poner... mejor dejenlo asi...solo avisenme a 3 horas antes de la gala..."

-"como guste señorita"

Cloud mientras tanto se dirije con Celestia para agradecerle"

"Celestia tengo algo que decirte... muchas gracias.."- ella agacha su cabeza y se inclina

-"no... mis amigas no deven inclinarse" se levanta del trono y la levanta

-"en verdad te agradesco todo lo que has hecho por mi"

-"en verdad no es nada... al conrario.. yo devo agradecerte...tu has hecho mas que yo...espero que ti hija creesca sana y salva"

"hija..?... no no no... no he pensado en tener crias... ya que aun no me llama la atencion"

-"creeme... te encariñaras con esa idea"

-"hem.. como digas..."

**ESTA ES LA PRUEBA QUE DESIDIRA EL FUTURO DE LA CRIA**

A 4 horas antes de la gala..Cloud se pone su elegante vestido...

-"no tan fuerte... eso duele... es necesario eso?...mis costillas... "

-"deje de moverse tanto.. si no .. no termianermos antes de la gala"

-"ouuch...mi melena ... mi pedacito de oreja... eso duele..."

Despues de 2 horas de tortura estetica... vaja a la recepcion con Celestia

-"buenas noces Celestia"

-"valla... te ves muy bien... espero que rompas tantos corazones ..."

-"no lo creo... osea ... mirame... soy fea.. y mas con este ridiculo parce.."- ella se desase del parche...y lo arroja al suelo

-"no lo eres.."-Celestia lo recoje-"solo estas enfadada con tigo... mira.. abre tu ojo.."

-"pero no veo con el... nada.. ya lo intente.."

-"intentalo"

Ella abre el ojo.. a lo que se referia que no podia ver... veia borroso y con muchas sombras...apesas de que los medicos le informaran que no volveria a ver en ese ojo.. tecinamente esta ciega en ese ojo

"no veo Celestia...no veo"

"no.. tienes razon... pero tienes un hermoso color azul en tus ojos...(aclaro.. la apariencia es decicion suya.. ya que quiero que la imaginen a su gusto)

-"gracias.. supongo.. pero no veo nada... "

-cuando sea el momento.. te daras cuenta de que siempre pudiste ver"

Los invitados llegan puntuales... cada uno saluda a la princesa.. pero nadie saluda a Cloud ya que tiene sicatrices en partes visibles de su cuerpo... y la ignoran

Celestia se da cuenta y les dice a cada uno de los invitados

-"escuchen..ella es mi amiga Cloud Faster.. capitana del ejercito de Equestria.. tengan respeto ante ella .. con o sin mi presencia... ella es digna de admiracion"

Y por temor a ser rependidos..la saludan ...

-"Cloud.. vete a divertir.. yo me quedare aqui a recivir a los invitados.. puedes empesar a saludar al capital de los wondervolts...lo reconoceras.. tiene el ego muy alto.. esta en la zona preferente..."

"hem.."

"atras en la segunda puerta a la izauierda"

"gracias"

Cloud va asi donde se le indico.. sale ..y ve unas mesas muy elegantes.. la crema y nata de Equestria...los wondervolts con sus llamativos trajes...no como los que comunmente vemos...unos mas aeredinamicos...

"oh.. quien es esa?"

-"es la capitana del ejercito..."

-"qua hace aqui..."

-"talves se rindio.."

-"valla gallina"

Cloud al escuchar al par de ponis criticarla..se acerca asu mesa

-"gallina ustedes...porque prefieren no perder su dinero a combatir ... el dinero los ha corrompido... ojala y se los quiten"

Y se marcha...ella buscando al capitan delos wondervolts... no es tan dificil ubicalro ya que es el que acaparata la atencion de la mayoria de los asistentes"

-" y diganos capitan speed light...(tio de spitfire)...que hiso en SAND para salvarse"

-"pues yo.. intente ocultarme.. pero vi que son demaciado tontos esos grifos...y por supuesto.. los venci a cada uno de ellos usando una daga "

Los asistentes empesaron a alabarlo, Cloud lo vio ocmo un gran farsante...asi que le hiso una pregunta...muy reveladora

-"y diganos...por donde salio... ya que la entrada prinsipal .. dicen que esta rodeada .. los cielos tambien... porque solo tengo entendido que uno salio.. pero era una chica.. porfavor diganos?"

-"hemm pues veran.. yo sali...haciendome pasar por un muerto..."

-"pero si usted dijo que mato a varios?"

-"si pero yo.."

-"ven.. el realmente no estubo en ese lugar.. yo si.. y tengo la prueva...vean.. mis alas esta lastimadas... me las rompieron y me dejaron escapar"

-"y como sabemos que no eres una farsante"

-"porque esta bajo mi proteccion"-dijo Celestia

"su majestad" dijeron al unisono

-"ven Cloud..ay alguien que quiere conocerte"

Se la lleva al jardin ... donde tambien estaba muchas mesas pero esta ves un poco mas economicas

-"te presento al medico que te salvo tantas veces..su nombre es carefulness... el te atendio tantas veces que me pidio que si podia ver"

-"oh.. en verdad me has salvado.. gracias... te devo una"

-"querras decir 4 veces..."

-"bueno con su permiso devo atender a los invitados..." y deja a los 2 charlas toda la noche

Al dia siguiente...

-"Cloud buenos dias... como estubo tu noche?"

-"fue la mas.. maravillosa de mi vida..tenias razon simpre pude ver con este ojo "- y se vuelve a poner el parche

-"me alegro por ti... y dime .. te gusto el chico?"

-"que.. oh si muy poco.. pero es sincero.. me dijo que quiere teneruna cita con migo.."

-"hoy verdad.. bueno .. te dare permisos especiales... todo lo que quiereas sera tuyo"

-"pero .. no .. solo es censilla .a cita...solo es por hoy.. el mañana se ira al frente...pero me dijo algo.."

-"te ama verdad?..."

"si.. y yo tambien...nunca pense que el...Wow..."

-"es tu primera ves verdad..me alegro por ti.. se feliz.. mm. te are un favor... quedaet con el .. todo el tiempo que quiereas.. no lo regresaran.. te lo prometo"

-"que?.. gracias gracias.. no sabes cuanto te quiero..gracias"

-"no es nada.. pero prometeme algo.."

-"si"

-"se feliz... ten una familia.. crias.. pero se feliz"

-"claro que si..."

Ellos tuvieron su cita en Canterlot.. pasearon.. y todo eso.. al cabo del mes se hisieron novios.. al cabo de 8 meses se hirian a casar

"Celestia...Celestia..tengo algo muy importante que decirte"

-"si dime.."

-"me casare...mañana"

-"oh..que bien..MAÑANA no no nono no.. no te he preparado nada... "

-"no .. tranquila.. solo quiero que seas quien nos case... "

"oh... ya entiendo.. y en donde te casaras...?"

-"el cloudsdale.."

-"pero si te as dado cuenta... el no es un pegaso.. es un terrestre"-"lo se.. por eso sera en las afueras en bello paraje...

-"estabien ay estare.. te lo prometo... ya que hoy tambien hay que celebrar"

-"y que celebramos"

-"hoy.. los grifos pidieron sece al fuego.. ya que hemos acordado que se investigara ever-free , ponis y grifos..."

-"por cuanto timepo?"

-"indefinido.. pero de que se investigara .. tambien emos mejorado nuestro armaneto.. por si alguno nos traiciona"

-"son iguales al de ellos"

-"no.. nosotros tenemos algo que ellos desean... magia... nuestras armas son la mas efectiva y mas con el nithirl ... ahora todos estab protegidos.. no solo fuerzas especiales... todos ahora .. podremos ponerles un *asta aqui* en caso de algo mayor... pero dime.. tambien ocultas algo?"

-"como rayos lo sabes... deacuerdo... no te sorprendas... estoy embarazada.. tendre una cria"

-"ves... te lo dije.. te encariñarias con esa idea"

-"si lo se...hace un mes que me entere (tiempo de gestacion de un caballo :11 meses por si no lo savian.. y si lo savian pues ni modo)

-"valla.. me alegro por ti.. ten.. esta jolla ... esta jolla real ahora es tulla" y le da su collar ... (un diseño anterior al que poee ahora).en le centro tiene unas 5 jollas de diferente color...amarilla,violeta,verde,roja y azul rodeando un diamente enorme de color blanco..

-"gracias...no se que decir"

-"tomalo como tu regalo de bodas...y usalo .. te traera suerte"

-"gracias..."

Llega el dia de la boda...el esperando y suena la marcha nupcial... ella con su vestido blanco ... trotaba lentamente asia el.. cloudsdale en los cielos...alguno que otro curioso observando..en la ceremonioa .. dle lado del novio solo 4 familiaroes y un amigo... de la novia... vacio...

Al termino de la cremonia, se van a su recidencia en Canterlot...al cabo de 3 meses... el es llamado para participar como voluntario en las investigaciones de ever-free.. ella se queda sola ...

"querida.. devo irme...pero regresare lo mas pornto posible.. cuidate... Celestia fue muy amable en darmos porteccion extra... pero no importa.. ve a un lugar aun mas tranquilo.. a CLoudsdale... esta en esta epoca del año en un buen clima..hay.. tendremos a nuestra cria.."

"claro que si amor... pero.. tengo miedo... ever-free es engañoso.. ten cuidado.. "

-"no te preocupes... regresare.. antes de que nasca nuestra cria... ponle tu nombre.. en caso de tardar un poco.."

"callate.. no digas eso.. le pondremos un nombre los 2 juntos..."

-"esta bien.. como quieras... me voy .. me estan esperando.. por favor..que no nasca sin mi..y sigan siendo lindos"

Y se fue dejando a Cloud...

Al me siguiente ... como lo prometio.. se fue a Cloudsdale... a tener a su cria... a diarion recivia cartas .. y ella las respondia... aveces salia a visitar a Celestia...pero por lo general se quedaba en casa... conociendo a sus vecinos... comer algo... tener amistades.. pero siempre pensando si el regresaria y si esta tregua terminaria...PERO SU PRUEVA VERDARERA ESA POR EMPESAR

**EL REGRESARA SANO Y SALVO?... SI CRIA NACERA MUERTA?... QUE PASARA SI ELLA MUERE EN EL PARTO ... PORQUE RAYOS SIGO HACIENDO ESTAS PREGUNTAS...**

**SIGANME LA PROXIMA VES Y LO SABRAN...*GUIÑO***


End file.
